


The Court Sorcerer [podfic]

by clutteredrainbow (missingpride1913)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Comes Out, Arthur Knows, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Boys Kissing, Butterflies, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Dirty Talk, Dominant Merlin, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Light D/s, M/M, Magic, Magic Ban Lifted, Magic Butterflies, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming, Romance, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Top Merlin, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpride1913/pseuds/clutteredrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lifted a hand and touched Merlin’s shoulder, and Merlin lifted his arms in response, expecting a hug, or perhaps another clap on the back. But then Arthur tilted his head instead and closed the distance between them, gripping his waist and curling his fingers into the nape of Merlin’s dark hair as he captured Merlin’s lips in a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Court Sorcerer [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Court Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404989) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 
  * Inspired by [The Court Sorcerer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562795) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My first smut podfic!
> 
> Also thanks to livewire94 for the cover art!

 

**Cover Artist:[Livewire94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Livewire94/profile)**

**Length:** 00:31:35

 **Link to Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x6r2oyrh7nvzxjq/The_Court_Sorcerer.mp3)


End file.
